Cater To You
by jmalfoy
Summary: Draco wants to cater to his wife's every whim, but in the end finds out that he doesn't have to. Fluffy Oneshot!


Woohoo! This is my first fluffy, with possibly no plot, one-shot! Check it out and let me know what you thought!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters used in this short fic, except for Nate. He came from my imagination. I also do not own the song "Cater To You" by Destiny's Child, it belongs to the girls of Destiny's Child.

…………………………………

**Cater To You**

…………………………………

Cinnamon brown eyes softened as she took in the gentle scene before her eyes. Her husband of three years was sitting in a rocking chair, tilting forward and backward while cradling a tiny boy with silky curls of a dark blond that was almost brown with highlights here and there of pale blond. The baby's dark gray eyes were drooping closed and he had his little face snuggled against his father's chest.

Hermione watched as the former prince of Slytherin rubbed his son's back soothingly, and the infant gave a heavy sigh before succumbing to sleep. Draco, as of yet had not noticed her presence at the doorway, and she smiled when she saw him press a gentle kiss on the child's forehead before standing and gently placing the baby inside his crib. Or as Draco would say smugly, 'his intricately designed crib of the highest quality.'

She remembered vividly that when she had been pregnant of their son, Draco had told her that he had paid a hefty amount of galleons for that crib, because it came from a renowned wizarding furniture designer. Though he refused to tell her exactly how much he had paid for a bloody crib and the Egyptian silk sheets that the boy slept on every night.

And even though Hermione found it exaggerated, she didn't mind that Draco spoiled the baby now. As long as he didn't become a spoiled little brat the way his father had been, everything was fine.

She kept watching as he stood there at the side of the crib for a few minutes, gazing down at the boy before turning towards the door. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell on his wife.

"Why is it that he never does that for me?" Hermione asked in a low tone.

Draco glanced over his shoulder once more before smirking and guiding her out of the nursery so they wouldn't risk waking the eight-month-old terror known as Nathaniel Lucius Malfoy. Draco had chosen his son's middle name because his father had repaid the damage of what he had done.

During the war, Lucius Malfoy had taken a killing cursed aimed at his son's back while he tended to a hurt Hermione, therefore giving his life for his son and the boy's future wife. Hermione had heartily agreed and understood that Lucius had showed at least an ounce of decency before his death.

Draco for his part had changed little by little before the war, after his father was sent to prison, and thanks to sharing head duties with her during seventh year. Their friendship had been a tremulous one at the beginning, but with some time and a lot of patience on Hermione's part, their relationship had developed into something more.

She and Draco had married a few scant months after graduation, in a small ceremony with only their closest friends, and they had started a new life together. Hermione was now the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and it was a very trying job.

She had to look into many cases of improper use of magic, under age magic, illegal magic use, and she was the one who had to give witches and wizards the green light for Auror training. And that was just naming a few.

Draco was managing the vast Malfoy fortune and all the responsibilities that came with controlling estates around the world, companies, and money in places he hadn't even heard of. Aside from that, he took care of their son; something his father had never deigned to do himself.

"He does that with me because _you_ are too lenient with him," Draco replied as he moved into the living room of their flat. Incredible to believe, but Draco had sold the manor, after convincing his mother that it wouldn't do her well to live in such a big place and alone. Now she lived in a nice cozy estate in the country with her sister Andromeda.

He had bought this flat for them, and though it was nowhere near as fancy as the manor, it was still one of the most expensive places to live in. but Draco preferred things this way; the manor had brought up too many unpleasant memories for him and his mother.

"Draco, he happens to be eight months old, how am I lenient with him?" she asked flatly.

"You coddle him too much. Whenever he cries you immediately pick him up and allow him to suck on you for no reason. He knows he can get away with anything," he rplied.

"It's called breastfeeding, you troglodyte. And I'll have you know that there are thousands of books and a lot of research that prove that the longer a baby breastfeeds, the healthier and happier he or she will be. And I will also tell you that when I 'let him suck on me,' we're bonding and I'm making up for the time that I spend away from him. You're just jealous that he can suck on me and you can't," she said evilly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled lightly. "Is that a challenge?" he asked softly, his tone lowering to a husky growl. Hermione merely smiled and took off her suit coat, rolling her shoulders tiredly. "You look tired," he commented, abandoning his seductive pitch.

"I am," she said, sitting down in a soft armchair. Draco kneeled in front of her and helped undo the small buckle of her strappy high-heels. A smile curled at her lips when his long, slim fingers massaged her tired feet gently, his hands warm and soothing.

It was at moments like there that made her days at the Ministry bearable. To have Draco do little things like rub her tense shoulders or have dinner ready for her, granted that he had a house-elf cook because he didn't even know how to cook an egg for breakfast, the muggle way.

Magic cooking spells were fairly difficult and if not concentrated on, could make a batch of cookies taste like dirt. "Do you want me to run you a bath?" he murmured as his hand rubbed a path up her calf and knees, his face moving close to hers.

"Only if you join me in it," she whispered sexily, her lips barely touching his. Draco smirked and leaned forward the rest of the way, pressing a gentle greeting kiss to her soft tempting mouth. "How was your day?" she asked when he pulled away, her gaze darting to the nursery door pointedly.

Draco grinned slowly. "I took him to the park today for a while, right after lunch. We bumped into Pansy," he said, voice laced with amusement.

Hermione raised a brow. "I trust my child was never in harms way?"

Her husband gave a small snort. "Parkinson fell in love with him. Said he was the cutest little thing she had ever seen and that he was adorable because he looked 'so much like me.'" Draco imitated her tone perfectly and Hermione laughed.

"Well, I don't know where she got that from because Nate looks nothing like you," she said playfully, smiling when his eyes narrowed slightly.

Draco watched the smile she gave and felt his heart clench. He realized that everything he felt was so sappy and clichéd that it was ridiculous, but it was none the less true. Hermione was his everything.

Thanks to her he was now able to smile every time she or Nate did something funny or cute. She was the one who had found his heart, buried deep down under tons of rubbish that had piled over it as he grew up with a death eater parent. She had looked past all his faults and had loved him for who he was. She had forgiven six years of hateful words and cruel remarks, and had loved him regardless.

Draco allowed his eyes to roam her pretty features, still very young as they were both barely twenty-one, and his gaze softened when he met her brown eyes. She parted her lips to ask him something, but he leaned forward and pressed an ardent kiss to her lips before he stood and pulled her out of her seat.

He reached up and pulled out the pins holding her hair up. The wild curls unfurled from the tight bun they had been in and tumbled down her back. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, combing the strands and separating them.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

Hermione smiled and ran the tips of her fingers over the smooth skin of his cheek. "You may have mentioned it a long time ago," she said with a soft laugh. "But it's nice to hear you say it. It reminds me why I said yes when you proposed at graduation."

Draco smirked. "I remember thinking that you were close to fainting when I asked you," he said as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"I was about to. But then so were you when I told you that I was pregnant," she murmured with a smile, her fingers coming up to undo the top buttons of his dress shirt. "Have I told _you_ how proud I am to be your wife? There's not a day that passes by that I don't ask myself what I would do without you?" she asked as she kissed the exposed skin of his neck.

Draco leaned back and smiled haughtily. "You would be single and miserable."

Hermione laughed and laid her face against his shoulder, just breathing in his spicy, male scent. "You and Nate mean the world to me. You both balance out all the stress from my job. I'm just happy knowing that Nathaniel has you as a constant in his life."

Draco grunted in agreement and rubbed her back in slow circles. "I refuse to be my father. I won't demand things from my son as harshly as my father did to me. I want by boy to love me and to know that I love him, even if I don't say it to him often. I won't cast him off to the house elves or to a nanny either. Besides, I think the little brat enjoys pulling things down from my desk when he stays with my in the library."

His wife smiled. "He loves looking through the books, even though he ends up tearing the pages out within seconds." She sighed. "I don't want to imagine what he'll be like when he can walk," she commented with a grin.

"We will have to baby proof the entire place with cushioning charms so that they don't break," said Draco calmly. They stayed in comfortable silence, holding each other, for a long moment, until he broke that peacefulness.

He let his hands wander over the soft curves of her body, marveling at that beauty that he had seen during their years at Hogwarts but had brutally tried to ignore. Motherhood suited her. Her body wasn't slim anymore, but her curves had ripened and given her a more womanly figure. She kept in shape and no one who didn't know her could guess that she had an eight month-old baby.

Draco just couldn't believe that he was so happy with his family. Though sometimes he felt as if he didn't deserve her. He was still arrogant, smug, and he loved riling up her nerves because she was a beauty in all her fury, but he also knew that she loved to make him equally angry. She was overbearing and sometimes cynical, and she took pleasure in over analyzing things. But he also knew that she was kind and loyal. She was his life.

He was sure that his father had never felt this way about his own family. They had their ups and downs like any normal marriage, but Hermione was there when he needed her. When he had those nightmares about the war. She had them too, but with less frequency. She held him as he clung to her in the wake of a nightmare as he tried to forget the look in his father's eyes right before death had claimed him.

The least he could do was help her get a full night's rest, so he took care of their son when he woke up in the middle of the night, wanting his bottle. Draco couldn't stand seeing her look haggard in the mornings if she didn't rest properly. There was really no need for her to work at the Ministry, but Hermione was beyond stubborn, so Draco had given up the argument after she had their son.

He smiled to himself as he ran his hand through the soft strands of her unruly curls. They still argued constantly, but it was more of a battle of wits that both refused to surrender. Besides, that way they kept each other sharp and no one could best them in a clash of wills.

Draco remembered disagreeing with her first name choice for their son, he had said something derisive and in her sensitive state, she had started to cry and had refused to speak to him for two days. Potter and Weasley had nearly hexed him for making her cry.

Another argument had been on who the boy's godfather was going to be, Nate had just been born, and their choices had clashed, resulting in a nasty fight that had taken quite a lot of smoothing out on his part. In the end, Nathaniel Malfoy ended up having three godfather's. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini. But really, there was nothing conventional about this new generation of Malfoy's.

Hermione smiled to herself as she basked in the silence and warmth of Draco. Regardless of all their differences, she loved him so much it hurt, and she had absolutely no doubt in her heart that he felt the same way. Though his dislike towards Harry and Ron had gone down a notch, he still goaded them and made waspish comments that sent Ron into fits of anger. Despite all his flaws, Draco was a wonderful man who took care of his mother, cared for their son, and somehow found time to cater to his wife's needs.

Draco was brought out of his own thoughts when he felt Hermione move off him and tug on his hand. He stood and she guided him into their bedroom, towards the bathroom after checking on the baby one last time.

"I do believe that he have time for a quick shower before dinner and before Nate wakes up," Hermione said as she turned on the water and let the steam fill the room. She moved to Draco and began to unbutton his black dress shirt. He watched her, keeping his breathing even as Hermione slid the tips of her fingers over the exposed skin of his chest.

Hermione smiled to herself; Draco prided himself because he still kept the sleek muscle build that was a result of constant Quidditch training and matches played with friends. Even on occasion, he joined alumni from Hogwarts when they played friendly matches, or games made for fundraising. He took an hour every morning at dawn to train with Harry and a few old classmates. He would come back home just in time to have breakfast with her and their early rising son before she set off for work.

His hands pulled her dark gray stretch-shirt over her head and unzipped her knee length skirt. They touched each other with a familiarity born of a little more than four years of being together, even though they had only been married for three.

Hermione had memorized Draco's body like her own and had discovered every spot that made him shiver in pleasure with only a glide of her fingers. One of her particular favorites was his collarbone, she thought to herself as she glided her lips over it, loving the way he groaned softly.

Draco took her hand and pulled her into the hot water, his lips on hers and his hands tracing the lush curves of her body, pressing her against the tiled wall as the water hit them at full blast.

Hermione sighed softly as she tried to touch every single part of him in a matter of minutes. "Where would I be without you?" he murmured against her ear, his hands on her hips. "I would be lost," he replied to his own question, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist as he lifted her up.

"You gave me my life back," Draco continued to whisper as their bodies became one.

Hermione hugged him tightly, tears filling her eyes as she listened to his soft, heartfelt words. Just the fact that the man had been a proud pureblood Slytherin who had changed for her was enough to make her heart swell with love. She loved everything about him.

The way he spoke his mind, how he showed concern for his mother's well being and took a few hours every Sunday morning to have tea with her. Hermione loved to see him with Nathaniel as he showed off small amounts of magic to sprout from his wand in the shape of butterflies, balloons, and sparkles just to see the baby giggle in happiness. She loved the way his face filled with pride and love when looking at his little copy.

But she especially loved the way his gray eyes darkened with emotion when they looked at her. Be it lust, love, pride, and even anger. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. And he was now breathing her name in soft, jagged gasps as their love escalated into something more fervent and fierce; more frenzied.

"I love you, Draco, with all my heart. Without you I would be lost too. You're all I need. You and Nate. You're all I ever wanted; you're all I will ever need to be complete," she sobbed against his neck just as the crescent hit them both.

"You're everything to me," she whispered as they sat, trembling in each other's arms. "I don't need you to cater to me because all I need is you."

Draco pressed his forehead against hers and a crooked smile curled at his kiss-swollen lips. "I better be," he said haughtily.

Hermione scoffed and slapped his shoulder. Before Draco could start whining about her 'physical abuse against his perfect skin,' their attention was pulled towards their wands, which were shooting off pale blue sparks, letting them know that Nathaniel Malfoy was awake and demanding attention.

"Just in time," Hermione said as she stood and lathered herself up quickly with a fruit-smelling soap. Draco stood with her and did the same.

"It's a good thing we've mastered the art of a quickie, isn't it?" he asked. "Do you remember the time that Snape almost caught us?" he snickered as he pulled her into his arms for a quick kiss.

"I don't think he bought that story about us racing down the hall to see who was fastest. That excuse even sounded lame to me," she laughed softly.

"Well love, you were never a good liar," said Draco as he pulled her out of the shower and grabbed his wand, which had been shooting off larger amounts of sparks.

"Well," said Hermione saucily, "I said I loved you and you believed me, didn't you?" she asked as she accio'd a robe and pulled it on.

"Hey! That was low, Granger!" Draco huffed as he wrapped a towel around his waist and followed her out to get dressed.

"It _is_ Malfoy now, isn't it? And Malfoy's are known to be terribly sneaky, monumental liars, and very impatient," she said before walking through the adjacent door to grab the little Malfoy who was now shrieking for attention. Draco chuckled to himself and pulled on some clean boxers and a shirt.

When had their roles reversed? He was now the sappy Gryffindor and she was the sneaky Slyhtherin.

Draco listened to Hermione sing a gentle lullaby to soothe their child and smiled to himself. Call him a sappy Grrffindor, but he wouldn't give this up for the world.

_I wanna give you my breath, my strength, my will to live_

_That's the least I can do_

_Let me cater to you_

_Through the good, the bad, the ups and the downs_

_I'll still be here for you_

_Let me cater to you_

_Cause you're beautiful_

_I love the way you are_

_Fulfill your every desire_

_Your wish is my command_

_I wanna cater to my man_

_Your heart so pure your love shines through_

_The darkness we'll get through_

_So much of me is you_

_I wanna cater to my man_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

Those lyrics you see above are what inspired this fluffy one piece. They may not be accurate, but that's how I've heard them on the CD. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for taking the time to read it.

This is my first attempt as a one shot so I hope everyone liked it. I'm on a short hiatus on my fics, but I'll try to get to them soon. Dunno when, so please bear with me. Thanks for all the positive feedback I have gotten, and don't worry, I will continue. This was like a sort of recharging for my imagination.

Byebye!


End file.
